<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Livin and Dyin by Tryingmikeywinters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256691">Livin and Dyin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters'>Tryingmikeywinters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly 'shy girl' Reya, or Marty's, journey as she and 99 others are sent to the ground.</p><p>(will probably change the summary later, to something that sounds more interesting. I can guarantee that the first chapter is half decent)</p><p>Please comment and tell me your thoughts! I like comments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Niylah, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Livin and Dyin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walls of Marty's prison cell are covered in words. Story's of princesses fighting for freedom and finding their true love, of elementals, fighting against other elemental clans for land. Of creatures of the night, and superhero's, wizards and dragons. The walls are covered, the only space bare being the ceiling and cold concrete floor. She started writing on the walls a week after she had been put in her cell. She never got in trouble for the writing on the walls. She thanks the stars for that. She'd go stir crazy if she wasn't aloud to write. It was the one thing she liked, the one thing she was good at. It was the one thing that kept her sane. </p><p>Marty knew she wasn't special in anyway, and finds it rather surprising when she comes to learn that she has known as the girl with the writing on her wall. How poetic, She snorts at the thought. She wonders if anyone knew what her real name was, or if everyone knew her by the too long nickname. She'd rather be called Marty. It wasn't her real name, just a nickname she came up with. She's pretty sure she heard that you weren't meant to come up with your own nicknames, that was your friends job. Marty doesn't have any friends, so the nickname thing was now her thing.</p><p>She had written a list of nicknames on the ground of her cell, in one of the corners. She had written 'the girl with the writing on her wall', the one nickname she had gotten from someone else. Though in her opinion, it was way too long for a nickname. She had written a few based around her last name, Reya. Rey, Rey-Rey. Yeah, that was it. She wondered if she good get away with Ly, or Lya, from her first name Molly, but decides on the name Marty. It has nothing to do with anything, and means nothing really. She vaguely remembers using it in one of her story's, but that's it.</p><p>So she was Marty, writer extraordinaire. Seventeen years old, and thrown into a cell for shoving someone that was higher up. How stupid. She had used what was probably her only moment of bravery to stand up for a girl that was being harassed, and was thrown into jail for it. Figures. </p><p>She didn't mind standing up for the girl, no way, it's just that she had like one token for bravery each year and didn't know when she'd have to use it. Oh well, too late now. There's nothing she can do about it. She'd turn eighteen, and she'd be floated. What a birthday present. </p><p>She rolls her eyes and flicks her marker onto her bed so she could focus on her hair. She uses the material from an old stretchy top that didn't fit anymore to tie the end of her curling blonde hair. Her fishtail braid sits on her shoulder, and reminds her of better days. When her mum would tea her different hair stiles. The fishtail braid being her favourite. </p><p>A sad sigh escapes her as she reaches for her marker. Plans to write a new story stops short when she hears a noise. Her head snaps up when her cell door opens. In walks a guard. The sight of him makes her panic.<br/>
"Hold out your right arm" he orders. Marty feels trapped. She doesn't know what to do. Her first instinct is to obey the guards orders. Hold out her arm with her face down. She doesn't like to do the wrong thing, she hates bothering people, and really doesn't like getting in trouble. But she's also scared, and has questions. She wants to say something.<br/>
"I'm not eighteen yet" she states. Well shoot, there goes one of her bravery tokens.</p><p>"Hold out your right arm" the guard orders again, ignoring what she had just said. She huffs quietly and does what he says and holds out her right arm. She sees the bracelet looking thing in his hand and looks away when she realizes that he had plans to put in on her wrist. She winces at the sharp pinch before looking at the guard who takes her arm and leads her out of her cell. She glances back at her cell, at the words on the wall, one final time. Farewell. </p><p> </p><p>She's strapped into a red chair, next to a pretty brunette. She doesn't bother in finding out the girls name. She didn't want to bother her, and she looks like she wouldn't have given up her name even if Marty did decide to ask for it. She ignores the girl, and looks around, seeing a few kids that she had recognized before being distracted by a noise. She spots a screen, and finds Chancellor Jaha.<br/>
"Prisoners of the ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable".<br/>
"Yikes" she mutters to herself, and is surprised when the pretty brunette snorts at her comment.<br/>
"Your dad is a dick Wells" someone comments. It makes Marty smile.<br/>
"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for two years". </p><p>Marty had been watching the screen, but is soon distracted by a handsome boy with long brown hair. He unstraps himself, and floats.<br/>
"Hey check it out, your dad floated me after all". The comment has Marty grinning.<br/>
"You should strap in before the parachutes deploy" Wells, Jaha's son, warns. While the boy that had been happily floating around had amused her, she didn't exactly want him dying, and thinks that he should listen to Wells.<br/>
"Hey you two, stay put if you want to love" Clarke, an extremely pretty blonde girl warns as two boys follow spacewalkers lead.<br/>
"Mount Weather is life. You must locate those supplies immediately".</p><p>"Hey, you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year" spacewalker states, staring at Clare.<br/>
"You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal space walk" Clarke fires back. Huh, so that's where the spacewalker nickname came from?<br/>
"But it was fun. I'm Finn" Spacewalker, Finn, introduces himself. </p><p>"Your one responsibility is to stay alive". </p><p>Marty ignores Jaha, and Wells, and Clarke, and Finn, in favor of focusing on the ship, that was shaking and making a lot of noise. Which scared the absolute shit out of Marty. Is this how she was to die? By crashing to earth in a big hunk of metal junk? And before she turned eighteen no less.</p><p>She flinches when people shout, and snaps her eyes shut. Not that that would do anything, but whatever. </p><p>The ship soon crashes, and the machines stop. </p><p>"Listen, no machine hum" a boy she had recognized, Monty, points out.<br/>
"Woah, that's a first" his friend, Jasper, grins. The sound of buckles clicking comes from every direction as people start to get out of their seats.<br/>
"Finn, is he breathing?" Clarke asks as she checks out one of the boys that had decided to follow Finn's lead in floating around the ship. Finn is checking the other one. He shakes his head, frowning guilty. </p><p>"The outer door is on the lower level, let's go!" a voice shouts. Marty let's everyone move first before following Clarke down a latter.<br/>
"Hey, just back it up guys" a voice speaks. Marty looks up to see a handsome young man with curly black hair and a face full of freckles.<br/>
"Stop. The air could be toxic" Clarke states.<br/>
"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway" the man shrugs.<br/>
"Bellamy?" a new voice speaks. Marty turns to see the pretty brunette pushing her way through the crowd,<br/>
"My god, look how big you are" the man, Bellamy, smiles softly.<br/>
"What the hell are you wearing? A guards uniform?" the girl asks.<br/>
"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship. Someone has to jeep an eye on you?" Bellamy smirks'.<br/>
"Where's your wrist band?" Clarke asks as she steps forward, grabbing the girls wrist, only for it to snap away from her grasp.<br/>
"Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year" the girl states with a huff. Marty frowns. She gets that, but Clarke was just curious. Not everyone knew about Octavia Blake, the girl under the floor.</p><p>"No one has a brother" a male voice suddenly speaks up.<br/>
"That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor" a female voice explains. Octavia glares and launches at no one in particular, but is held back by her brother.<br/>
"Octavia, Octavia no. Let's give them something else to remember you by" Bellamy suggests.<br/>
"Yeah? Like what?".<br/>
"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years" Bellamy smirks before pulling a leaver that opens the door to the drop ship.</p><p>Marty breaths as she takes in the sight in front of her. There were plants everywhere that were just so green. They sky was blue and bright, and the air just smelt, fresh, free. </p><p>As she looks around, she hears Octavia shout 'we're back bitches!', and smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>